Captain America's Bad Habit
by JuniperLemon
Summary: Steve didn't bring much from the 1940s but he certainly did bring his bad habits. Tony takes it upon himself to stop Steve from smoking.


The tick of a lighter being flicked on was such an unobtrusive noise that the Avengers didn't think anything of it at first. They continued chatting around the briefing table about the latest invasion of New York while waiting for Fury.

"I don't think they'll try again considering…" Bruce suggested, waving his hands in vague gesture. Most of the team seemed to agree aside from one.

"I wouldn't bet my billions." Tony muttered, his voice slightly muffled due to his chin resting in his hand preventing his jaw opening too wide. He was exhausted and the dark shadows under every pair of eyes showed they were all feeling the same, "From experience, they tend-" He stopped and sniffed the air, "What's that smell?"

The whole team could smell it: a rusty, smoky scent was slowly invading the room. Eyes darted around to uncover the source and they were shocked to see it coming from Steve Rogers.

A cigarette was held effortlessly between his fingers as he took a drag from the stick. The smoke curled up between his lips as he slowly breathed out. It rose upward, moving slightly in the breeze. His grey eyes were unfocused as he peered unendingly out the large window. He was oblivious to the group's confusion.

There was a clash of voices as they all fought to get their thoughts aired first.

"YOU SMOKE?"

"WHAT!?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Mr Moral America himself smoking?!" Tony roared, suddenly rushing with energy.

Steve peered over at them as the uproar had finally caught his somewhat distracted attention. He turned his body to direct himself away from the window and towards his fellow teammates.

"You're surprised? I come from a time and war in which everyone smoked." He shrugged it off, "Many people still believed it was a treatment for lung problems."

"But now?" Tony blurted out.

Steve shrugged, "I can be shot and not die. I'm pretty sure a cigarette or two won't hurt me." He smiled and leant into the table to return the topic to the invasion.

—-

The wind was strong due to him being so high up. It carried away the smoke that curled out from Steve's lips and scattered it into the black sky. He shifted the leather jacket closer around his body with one hand as he took a drag with the other. His legs were dangling off the balcony between the glass panels meaning his legs were dangling hundreds of floors above the city. His eyes glanced down. If his shoe were to fall off it'd probably kill someone; he pulled his feet up and removed his shoes. He'd never been scared of heights but he'd never been in a building so high. He somehow moved that thought to the back of his mind as he smoked, rested his head against the glass and just tried to wrap his head around everything that had happened.

48 hours ago he was still focusing on adapting to the 21st century but now that had to be put aside in order to defend the planet. So much change in such a brief time couldn't be healthy for one man.

"You should really stop." A voice from behind him made him jump.

Steve raised an eyebrow as the billionaire playboy sat on the balcony beside him. He didn't even want to ask how long the man had been stood inside watching him. Their relationship hadn't exactly been tension free so far.

"Says you. I've heard all about your lifestyle." He punctuated his sentence with a drag of his cigarette.

"That's different. I drink a lot and don't really sleep but it isn't as harmful as what you're doing." He tried to look around at the night sky but Cap was holding eye contact pretty intensely. "Smoking discolours your teeth, your fingers and makes your clothes and hair smell. That's if your body doesn't feel the negative effects." There was a few seconds of silence, "Besides, worst of all you're hurting other people. Second hand smoke is more dangerous to those around you than inhaling yourself and besides, you're a role model to millions of young, impressionable Americans who look up to you."

Guilt was creating lines in the hero's forehead as he considered the implications of his actions. Being in the 21st century for such a short period of time many he hadn't had enough time to consider the implications of his actions. His gaze fell until it was peering at his own fingers.

Tony pulled himself up and patted his colleague's shoulder, "Just consider it, okay?" He then reentered the tower content with his pep talk.

—-

Three days later in their shared kitchen Tony noticed the nicotine patches on Steve's arm when he rolled up his sleeves to wash up. He also noticed how, despite Steve's attempts to hide them from the team, Steve's hands were shaking slightly under the table. He also seemed to suddenly enjoy chewing gum which Tony was almost certain Cap would never touch regularly.

Looks like even the most super of superheroes go through withdrawal. Tony smiled at Steve and Steve smiled back.


End file.
